Secret, Secret, I Got a Secret
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: "Why are we keeping our relationship secret? Also, how are we doing that, because, seriously, we are friends with a bunch of werewolves."


**Prompt**: Erica and Jackson are secretly dating and it's Jackson that wants to make it public.

**Word Count**: 1,070

**Notes**: Because if I had a secret boyfriend, we would definitely wrestle all the time.

* * *

Erica and Jackson are at an impasse, as Bella Swan would say. (Erica had a _Twilight_ phase. Whatever. People either had _Twilight_ phases or they lie about not having _Twilight_ phases, okay?)

"Erica, we are _adults_," Jackson says from his end of the couch. They've both swung their feet up on to the couch, pressing their feet sole-to-sole. It's an epic form of wrestling that Stiles suggested at one pack meeting. (He'd lost. Spectacularly.)

"The fact that we're trying to see who has the stronger legs by pushing our feet against each other seems to indicate otherwise," she says, pushing harder.

Jackson's legs give a little, his knees going up as she stretches hers out straighter. He surges back and shakes his head. "This is your weird form of foreplay. I'm just going with it because you're going to make out with me whether you win or not."

She shrugs, unashamed.

"That's not what I meant, though," he says, pushing back against her feet. "Why are we keeping our relationship secret? Also, how are we doing that, because, seriously, we are friends with a bunch of werewolves."

"We take lots of showers," she replies tersely. She's losing today, which…annoying. But Jackson is right about one thing—they're still going to make out. She can deal with it.

"But _why_?" he whines.

"Because Lydia might kill me?" she suggests.

"Lydia is dating Aiden," he argues right back. "In fact they've been dating for longer than we were dating. They're probably going to get married."

"Lydia is so territorial it's actually scary. Also, she hates me," Erica laments.

"I'll make you a deal," he says, just as he pushes back hard enough that his legs straighten out and her knees snap against her chest.

"Ow," she says, rubbing her breasts. "Jerk."

"Deal with it," he says, rolling her eyes. "If I win the next two rounds we tell everyone."

"Fine," she says. "And if I win, we never speak of this again."

He snorts. "Seriously?"

"Those are the terms."

"Deal," he says, holding out a hand. They shake on it.

They start again with renewed vigor.

"I'll blow you if you let me win," Erica offers.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I could convince you to do that anyway," he points out. "No."

"Darn," she says, but she's grinning. "Not going to make a similar offer for me?"

"No," he scoffs. "I can win without your help."

She laughs and abruptly uses all her strength to knock his legs back. "Round one to me," she says with a grin.

He rolls his eyes. "Round two."

The push their feet together again, both vying to gain the upper…foot?

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't offer," she says.

He glares at her. "Why's that?" he asks.

"We both know you're terrible at oral."

"Rude," he says, scowling.

"Deal with it. Don't worry, vaginas are hard."

"I honestly have no response to that," he says, and snaps his legs forward.

She falls over the arm of the couch.

"Round two to me," he says.

She pops her head up. "So…Now what? The bet was whoever won the next two rounds."

"Nothing changes, I guess," he says with a sigh and flops his head back.

She climbs over the couch to straddle him. "We can still make out."

Jackson sits up, smiling a little. "Yeah."

Kissing Jackson feels a lot like Bella described kissing Edward. Except Bella was a dumbass who forgot to breathe too often. So…forget that comparison.

Erica likes a lot of things about kissing Jackson, though. He makes tiny noises in the back of his throat, like he wants to moan but he's keeping himself from doing it. His lips are always soft because he has a compulsive lip balm habit. (She suspects he picked it up from Lydia.) And, perhaps the best part is how he always knows just the right time to bite which is…now.

His teeth catch her bottom lip right on schedule and she rocks into him. Now it's her making the noises in the back of her throat.

He releases her bottom lip and smiles against her mouth. "We have a pack meeting and we're going to need to shower if you want to keep it quiet."

She sighs into his mouth. "'Kay," she mumbles, rolling off of him. "I got it first."

* * *

They drive to Derek's house separately, and she arrives five minutes later than him.

Inside, Jackson is slumped next to Isaac. There's an open seat on the other side of Isaac that's supposed to be hers, but she looks at Jackson studiously avoiding looking at her, and then toward Lydia, who's sitting next to Aiden, one hand gripped tightly in her own while she texts…someone.

Lydia gets to have this and she doesn't?

Erica sighs a little miserably and goes to sit next to Isaac. So she gets what Jackson means…a little.

Isaac nudges her and raises an eyebrow. He's known the whole time about them because he's her best friend and she can't lie to him.

She leans into him and taps his hand three times.

He rolls his eyes and stands up so she can scoot across the couch to sit next to Jackson. He sits down again after she's moved and squeezes her knee. _About time_.

She elbows him. _Shut up_. On her other side, she reaches over and takes Jackson's hand, resting it on his leg.

He squeezes her hand, and when she looks at him, he's smiling at his lap.

"Oh, are you two out, now?" Scott asks when he walks in the room. "Congrats."

"What?" Lydia asks, looking up from her phone. She zeroes in on their intertwined fingers. "How long has _this_ been going on?"

Next to her Aiden rolls his eyes. "Who cares?"

She shrugs innocently. "I'm just _curious_."

"Like two months," Scott offers. "No worries. Nobody else knew, Lydia."

"Three," Isaac corrects. "Good eye, though. And I only knew because Erica told me all the excruciating details."

Erica shrugs and tightens her grip on Jackson's hand.

"Hmm," Lydia says. "Whatever."

And that's the entire fallout. Erica feels a little foolish for being so worried, but then again, it is _Lydia_. It was totally justified.

"See?" Jackson mumbles.

"Shut up," she says, and leans over to kiss his cheek.

"'Kay," he says, turning so she lands the kiss on his mouth instead.

* * *

**A/N**: Because everyone knows the twins are going to defect due to the power of human looooove

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Wolf. Or Twilight. Don't lie about your Twilight phase.


End file.
